Enter Yoruichi, Captain of Division 2
by twilightquill
Summary: How did Yoruichi ever become Captain of Division 2? A one-shot depicting Yoruichi's captain proficiency exam.


Author's Note - This is my first attempt at any fictional writing ever so please be kind. The writing may be bad, the story may be awful, but ultimately I hope you enjoy some aspect of this piece! Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!

* * *

The doors opened. Sat before Yoruichi were her assessors, three of the most influential and oldest Shinigami in the Gotei 13. Leader Shigekuni Yamamoto commanded the middle seat. His white beard trailing to his knees as he sat crossed legged on the floor next to his wooden staff. To his right sat the gentle and always smiling Captain of the Medical Corps, Retsu Unohana, hair braided covering her chest. And to his left was the serene and noble Captain of Division 6, Ginrei Kuchiki.

Yoruichi immediately knelt to the ground, her right fist clenched and her left leg raised. In part to show respect for her examiners, and partly to hide the wave of anxiety that hit her. She gulped under the immense spiritual pressure of the captains in front of her.

"Take a seat Shihouin-san", Captain Unohana said making a hand gesture to the tatami pillow before the three.

Yoruichi breathed deeply, composing herself before standing up. Adopting her regal heritage, she strode silently, head high, across the tatami mats in her black sleeveless Onmitsukido uniform, violet hair waving with each stride, opposing the swinging motion of her sheathed Zanpaktō. Placing her hands on her thighs, she bowed before sitting herself in front of the Captain Commander.

"In light of division 2 captain's death, we are looking for someone to replace him. Written in his will was a personal recommendation for you, Commander-in-Chief Yoruichi Shihouin, to serve as his successor". The Captain Commander paused eyeing, examining the young lady with disinterest before continuing. "Like all recommendations we ask that you demonstrate your skills, so that we may find you fit for the role…Captain Kuchichi."

Yoruichi turned to face the familiar Ginrei. Both individuals being apart of the four great noble families of soul society, were well acquainted. Yoruichi could find some solace looking at him in this test. "We ask that you show your skills in Kidō, Hakuda, Zanjutsu and your Bankai. Please prove worthy of the late Captain's recommendation," he said clearing his throat.

She flashed dismay at his words. She had been prepared for an examination testing her skills in Bankai, but she did not expect to be tested in all aspects of combat as well. She recalled that her recommendation was different than most. Normally the one who recommends is also called to the examination. He/she is able to waive and vouch for skills in common combat skills. Since the former Captain was no longer with them and his will left much to be desired, a more thorough examination would be required. "Yes Sir," Yorucihi said in compliance.

"We will begin with your abilities in Kidō." Ginrei rose from his seat and made his way to the right of the Captain Commander opening the sliding door to the barracks' garden. Looking over his shoulder, he flexed his fingers indicating Yoruichi to follow. She did so swiftly. Walking over to the end of the garden he rose his right palm to face Yoruichi, who stood motionless in confusion, while his left, close to his chest.

It began to dawn on her, she was to going to face the Captain herself. Her royal façade began to crumble slightly as she felt a single bead of sweat ran down her forehead. "Your opponent shall be me," he announced with a smile. "You must use your Kidō to subdue me for ten seconds."

Kidō? To subdue a member of the Kuchiki clan, much less the head himself, Yoruichi grimaced at the thought. They were close to the heads of the Kidō Corps in their abilities. Speaking of which she noticed several spiritual pressures surrounding the garden, behind the walls, in all directions.

"I see that you have noticed that we are not entirely alone." He motioned to his surroundings. "The Kidō Corps have been stationed around the entirety of the second division barracks maintaining a barrier for our exam, so you don't need to worry about going all out," he said reestablishing his stance and his smile.

Yoruichi could see the hint of mischevious intent behind his visage. Ginrei was almost certainly going to enjoy this and not make this easy after all the pranks she had been playing with Byukuya.

"The exam begins when you make your first move."

She steeled herself mentally, closing her eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. As soon as she opened her eyelids she disappeared from the examiners' view. She reappeared about twenty feet behind Ginrei launching several crimson orbs of dense energy in quick succession, creating a cloud of dust in the process. Yoruichi knew herself to be capable of performing Hadōs without the need for incarnation. After all those hours of practice with Tessai she was more than confident in the ability of their destructive powers.

The dust cleared and to her discontent, Ginrei, surrounded by kekkai, was unfazed. He hadn't even turned around!

Before she could even click her tongue, a Ginrei disappeared in a flash. Yoruichi quickly leapt from her position and flashed across to the other side of the garden trying to locate the captain. She knew she couldn't stay in one position for too long lest she wish to be hit by an attack. A thin streak of white lighting narrowly missed her causing her to roll sideways. She spun her head in the direction of the shot. Her eyes met with Ginrei who was perched on the barrack walls. Crouching on the grass below her feet, she stabilised her palm with her left hand.

"Ōkasen!" a ray of yellow light emerged from her palm. Ginrei vanished from her sight once more. This time Yoruichi was prepared. She closed her eyes, focused and stretched her spiritual pressure to encompass the entirety of the field allowing her to detect the faintest of movements.

"Got you!" She shot another flurry crimson orbs to her left as Ginrei reappeared. Another cloud of dust filled the air. She flashed to other side of the dust cloud.

"Bakudō #4 Hainawa!" A crackling rope of yellow energy erratically zigzagged and cut through the cloud binding her target. She felt the rope become taut. The dust settled and all could see the Captain was caught. Hands tied tightly to his waist. A few moments had passed. Yoruichi couldn't help but satisfied smirk develop on her face. The assessors looked blankly to the now caught Captain.

Ginrei sighed before nodding his head disapprovingly. "How long has it been Lady Yorucihi?"

Yoruichi's smile faded whilst a white aura enveloped the Captain and began to push out against the binding. Suddenly the rope shattered and dispelled into the air.

"I count nine seconds, don't you?" He could see the annoyance in her eyes and could not help but chuckle. "You need to do much better that if you wish to …" His words were cut short when he saw Yoruchi's fist close and a blur of light in his periphery. A chain of light descended upon him and clenched at his being with vigour. Ginrei let a gasp of air as he was caught by surprise.

Regaining his composure he glanced up and down his body, confirming that he was indeed securely bound. He looked up to Yoruichi. She was already at the end of her next incantation for her next Bakudō. Yoruichi leaned forward. Her palm moved across her self, dragging a stream of energy with her, forming a three-pronged triangle.

"…Bakudō #30 Shitotsu Sensen!" Three sharp spears materialised and shot towards the captain knocking him back to the stone walls encasing the barracks. His back arched as he made contact against the wall and could not help a grunt escape his mouth. He was stunned.

Moments passed before Yoruichi poised herself upright. The Captain Commander raised an eyebrow to the spectacle whilst Captain Unohana lifted her hand to cover a low laugh. Ginrei cheeks turned a light shade of red and dispelled the binding with a wave of spiritual energy.

"I count more than ten seconds, Captain." Yoruichi said playfully whilst placing a hand on her waist. She could not help the immense satisfaction make its way across her face that she managed to best the Captain. Granted not as well as his beloved grandson but bested him nonetheless.

Ginrei coughed in an attempt to cover his embarrassment as he made his way back to his fellow assessors. "Well done Lady Yoruichi, you pass our requirements on skills in Kidō, Captain Unohana, I leave her in your hands." Unohana removed her hand from her smiling exterior and laid it to rest.

By this time Yoruichi returned to her seat ready for her next exam. She could not help wonder what skill would Unohana test. Reflecting on her previous session, Unohana seemed more appropriate to test her skills in Kidō. She to was well versed in Kidō and well apart from Kidō, she knew nothing of what Unohana could do. The violet-haired Shinigami turned to face her.

"For my test, Shihouin-san, I ask that you unsheathe your Zanpaktō" She said with her characteristic warm smile "for I will be assessing your skills in Zanjutsu."

Yoruichi stared at her. She couldn't believe that she would be fighting the leader of the Medical Corps. She looked down, at her Zanpaktō hesitantly at her waist before meeting Unohana's eyes. Members of the medical corps are known to be…sub par…to say the least in their sword skills compared to other divisions, Yoruichi thought mentally. Something is not quite right here.

As Captain Unohana rose from her seat she was stopped as the Captain Commander raised his wooden staff. "I trust you will exercise restraint, Retsu" he said softly but firmly. Unohana nodded simply, smiling, as her Commander lowered his staff.

She walked to the centre of the room with Yoruichi following.

Unohana turned, slowly unsheathing her Zanpaktō, Minazuki, towards Yoruichi. "It has been some time since I have used my katana in battle, so forgive me if I am a bit rusty." The captain's eyes became distant and Yoruichi began to feel uneasy as if suddenly a dark presence had entered the room.

"This test will be slightly different to Ginrei's. I will be the one coming at you and you must be able to defend yourself only with your sword skills, no Kidō, until Captain Yamamoto ends our session." Unohana looked towards the commander making eye contact with him and nodded her head in confirmation. She raised Minazuki above her head, slanting, pointing the tip of her blade to the ground.

Yoruichi drew her zanpaktō and assumed a defensive posture with her blade lying at the level of her shoulders, parallel to the ground below her. This was not the same Unohana she had known at her time at the Seireitei. No longer stood before the kind, warm-hearted captain that tended so patiently to the wounds of soldiers on the battlefield. Instead stood a cold lady with a hint of demonic aura around her. She almost felt like a killer.

"Are you ready to begin?" Yamamoto called out to the two women. Both ladies nodded.

"Then begin!"

Unohana jumped immediately towards Yoruichi, lunging her blade at her heart. Yoruichi barely had enough time to dodge and step back, trying to parry her attack but Unohana was too quick. She skimmed the edge of her outfit with her blade, leaving Yoruichi's black sleeveless top torn.

Yoruichi retreated a safe distance whilst Unohana remained stilled in her last attacking pose. She slowly brought her blade back to her starting position, looking almost maliciously at the violet-haired women before her.

Yoruichi's amber eyes flashed fear. What was this killing intent she felt? She could clearly see that she was well versed in the ways of the swords. Why was it she never engaged in sword fair on the battlefield? She surely would be a huge asset in the war against the Hollows. She pushed all her thoughts to one side as she focused to the opponent in front of her. She let a small breath escape her before regaining her stance.

The captain disappeared Yoruichi's sights in a flash and reappeared behind her swinging her blade down at the violet haired head. Yoruichi blocked but flinched under the immense strength of her opponent. She disappeared once more and attacked this time from Yoruichi's side, arcing her blade upwards to the ceiling. Yoruichi reestablished her footing before swinging her zanpaktō downwards in an attempt to parry the strike. A wave of force emitted upon the strike causing both male assessors beard's to push to one side of their faces. Yoruichi retreated once more, away from the dark eyes of the captain, but it was in vain as Unohana hunted down Yoruichi, like her prey, jabbing her sword towards her torso. Yoruichi swung her blade to block, almost desperately leading the strike to skid across her blade and cut through her clothes once more.

Yoruichi flash stepped rapidly away from Unohana in an attempt to regain some ground, and her breath. Facing her head on was doing no good. How long did she have to do this for? She only engaged in a few altercations and it had already taken a noticeable toll. She flicked her eyes towards the Commander, looking for some sign but she was meet with an expressionless face. Flicking her eyes back she saw Unohana rush at her once more, blade pointing, lips smiling. This time instead of meeting blade with blade, Yoruichi flash stepped to avoid the strike.

She continued doing so parrying, avoiding Unohana's strikes alternating between flash step and using her zanpaktō. It was clear she was no match for sword skills. The two danced with their blades across the room creating several after images in the process. It seemed like an eternity for Yoruichi and the captain was enjoying her test a little too much.

Unohana's blade laid still after her last strike and she turned, staring down at Yoruichi a few feet away, no longer smiling but grinning manically. She moved away the one strand of hair that became loose from her face. Unohana relaxed her face and brought her zanpaktō close to her body as if she was praying with her sword.

Yoruichi could tell that the captain was preparing for another strike, much stronger than the rest. She felt the energy in her arms waver under the previous bombardment of strikes. She didn't know if she could take another strike head on. Using flash step, the amber-eyed shinigami began to furiously create after images one after the other, at an astonishing pace throughout the room in an attempt to distract Unohana long enough to avoid the strike. It was as if she produced many identical copies of herself throughout the room.

Unohana continued to pray with her sword, standing perfectly still amongst the many clones. Without warning she struck with immense speed one of the afterimages.

"Enough!" The Captain Commander yelled. Unohana's blade rested upon Yoruichi's tilted soft tanned neck. She stood astounded as Unohana's blade retracted away from her neck and placed back in her sheath. The manic smile that once painted Unohana's face transformed into the more familiar warm smile that greeted her patients. The captain returned to her seat whilst Yoruichi stood, still taken aback to what had just happened.

"You may sit, Shihouin-san."

She snapped out of her adrenaline filled state, trying to forget the fear she felt whilst fighting with the captain. Trying to calm her heart she took her seat before her three assessors.

"I believe that warrants a pass, don't you think Captain Unohana?" The captain said with a hearty smile.

"Oh yes, I haven't had that much fun in years". The Commander eyed the grinning Unohana carefully and retuned his eyes to the purple-haired Shinigami.

 _I can see why they don't let her out of the hospital._

"You have passed so far the Kidō and Zanjutsu aspects of your exam. As for the Hakudo element I believe we can forgo an examination per say due to your position as Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. All in favour?" The commander looked to his peers, and saw hands both raised.

 _Well that is one less exam to endure_ , Yoruichi thought.

"Now for the final stage of your exam. The late captain of division 2 describes you as having a very unique bankai. In order to complete our exam we need to know its characteristics and capabilities. Please Shihoin-san." He said as he gestured to her to perform the action.

"You may show us when you are ready."

This was the moment Yoruichi was waiting for, trained for. Not for her to be tested in Kidō by Ginrei, nor be nearly killed by the sweet Unohana, though she would have to rethink her perception of her from know on. Kneeling on the tatami pillow, she slowly withdrew her zanpaktō.

"Sakebi, Pansā-me!" Yoruichi commanded as she closed her eyes. An ethereal blueish light began to surround Yoruichi's form. A loud screeching sound could be heard echoing throughout the room as it began to shake vigorously like an earthquake struck the complex. The light grew brighter and brighter almost blinding her assessors, changing in shape, growing larger in size. The room stopped shaking. The spiritual light engulfing her form began to dim revealing her bankai's true form.

The Commander, hands in his sleeves, raised an eyebrow to what was before him.

"Meow."

* * *

"Everyone the newbie has arrived." Captain Aikawa announced to all the captains in the general assembly, pointing his thumb behind him. Aikawa strode to take his position among the ranks.

The captains began to murmur along with their lieutenants before the Captain Commander hit his staff on the floor of the hall. A young lady graced the entrance of the Division 1 hall. The light in the hall shined on her brown tanned skin, her violet hair rested on the shoulders of her white robe, her amber eyes, brimmed with confidence as she scouted the officials in the room meeting glances from Captain Kuchiki and Captain Unohana. She bowed gracefully before her colleagues before the Captain Commander spoke.

"May I introduce Yoruichi Shihouin, Captain of Division 2."

* * *

 _I tried coming up with a phrase for Yoruichi to say when releasing her bankai since all others who posses a bankai have one. I chose the Sakebi Pansa-me which literally translates into English, cry panther teeth. I know it makes no sense but it is there more for symbolism than anything else. Yoruichi does possess feline qualities and I thought the panther would be a fitting animal to represent Yoruichi's personality._


End file.
